The invention is a device used on cigarettes to retain the tar in tobacco smoke from the cigarette. In particular the device improves the removal of tar from cigarette smoke by way of its hypobaric action.
Ordinary cigarette comprising in the filter zone a small (as big as the dimensions of the filtring part permit) a chamber with a hypobaric action suitable for decantation of the tar particles contained in the smoke which, accelerated in the zone of access to the chamber, finds itself in an area of calm and pressure below atmospheric, which thing favours the separation of the largest particles with a mass greater than that of the rest of the smoke, which is drawn by the smoker through the exit hole or holes, leaving within the chamber a quantity estimated on average as 70-80% of the total amount of tar contained in the original smoke
In implementing such a device it is obviously necessary not to allow the smoke to take a linear route from the inlet to the outlet of the low pressure chamber. The drawings that follow illustrate some possible solutions by which the above principle of operation can be applied.
Account must be taken of the fact that the principle can be implemented in a multiplicity of forms that make listing impossible. Account must also be taken of the fact that the shape and dimensional ratios may vary according to the various types of tobacco employed, on their specific moisture content and on a series of values including and not least, ambient temperature and humidity.